May 29, 2019 NXT results
The May 29, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 1, 2019. Summary Other than the conflict surrounding the NXT Women's Title, the bad blood between Mia Yim and Bianca Belair has been among the fieriest battles in NXT. After falling to The EST of NXT by a hair string, literally, during the May 8 edition of NXT, The Head Baddie in Charge arrived overprepared in their rematch this week. For every forceful attack dished out by The EST of NXT, whose awe-inspiring strength was put on full display, The HBIC clapped back even harder. After getting a taste of Eat Defeat, Belair attempted to make a beeline for the stage but was thwarted by Yim. Before returning to the ring, Belair folded Yim with an elevated double chicken wing on the apron. When The HBIC returned to the squared circle, The EST of NXT grew irate and hailed a barrage of attacks on her opponent. Yet, Yim scored the upper hand when she reversed Belair's powerbomb attempt and dragged her by the ponytail to connect with a well-timed Protect Ya Neck for the victory – dealing Belair her first pinfall loss on NXT TV. “Step to me” is one of Drew Gulak's favorite spiels for opponents. Going up against Kushida, The Philadelphia Stretcher learned a thing or two about being on the receiving end of that catchphrase. Locking horns for the first time, both seasoned grapplers put their sharpened repertoire to the test in a true clash of technical styles that saw Kushida get the best of his outspoken critic. Gulak, who was unimpressed with the former Japanese champion's NXT debut, tortured his opponent with a variety of limb-twisting holds. Kushida, however, proved to be The Philadelphia Stretcher's match, applying compression with his own mat-wrestling game, while constantly cinching on his opponent like a magnet. When Gulak attempted to hip toss his opponent out of the ring, Kushida, like a sticky flytrap, immobilized the 205 Live mainstay by targeting his arm with another submission hold before flinging it against the ropes. The reversal contest didn't end there, as Kushida modified a running hip toss into an armbar that Gulak masterfully escaped with a joint-tugging Gable grip that turned into an ankle lock. Desperate to put an end to the volleyball-like back-and-forth contest, Gulak halted Kushida's Hoverboard Lock with another finger-bending Gable grip before rocking his bells with a hard right forearm. Fighting to prove his opponent's early criticism wrong, Kushida popped right back up, leveling Gulak with a Flatline before surprising him with a roll-up pin for the three-count. Visibly upset by the outcome, Gulak engaged in a shouting match with Kushida, calling him a “coward” for the method used for his victory. Judging by the testy exchange in the post-match, the war between these mat mavens appear to be far from over. Before mayhem breaks loose in this weekend's four-team Ladder Match for the vacated NXT Tag Team Championship, Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch got an early head start against The Forgotten Sons. Certainly, no love was lost between these smashmouth brawlers following their six-man clash earlier this month, and that was evident upon the thud that erupted when Burch launched into Wesley Blake with a dropkick from the opening bell. Firing on all cylinders, the Brit-Am bruisers went toe-to-toe with The Savages of NXT, exchanging fully loaded attacks after another. However, when Jaxson Ryker was dismissed from ringside for tripping Lorcan, all-out bedlam erupted. The retribution-minded Street Profits rained down on all members of The Forgotten Sons for their interruption in Montez Ford & Angelo Dawkins’ match against The Viking Raiders earlier this month. Ford & Dawkins eventually locked horns with Lorcan & Burch before a chair-wielding Blake & Cutler answered back. Not far behind were The Undisputed ERA. With Ryker alone on the stage, Adam Cole and Roderick Strong decimated The Forgotten Sons leader while Kyle O’Reilly & Bobby Fish cleared the ring with their cache of tandem offense. To send a much clearer message, the infamous foursome went even further by launching a devastating ladder attack on Ryker. Using the bodies spread around them as a forewarning, the band of brothers stood tall while suggesting an Undisputed spoiler for NXT TakeOver: XXV. Results ; ; *Mia Yim defeated Bianca Belair (10:07) *Kushida defeated Drew Gulak (8:14) *The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) (w/ Jaxson Ryker) defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan by DQ (2:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-29-19 NXT 1.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 2.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 3.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 4.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 5.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 6.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 7.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 8.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 9.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 10.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 11.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 12.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 13.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 14.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 15.jpg 5-29-19 NXT 16.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #354 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #354 at WWE.com * [ NXT #354 on WWE Network] Category:2019 television events